Start Over
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Kendall didn't want anyone to know he was gay when he moved to LA. he quickly meets James Maslow, the tall handsome popular smart guy at school. What happens if everyone finds out about Kendall? Will his reputation be ruined. First attempt at a Slash.
1. The Start

_**A.N. This is my first attempt at a slash fic so it might not be too good. Review with suggestions or just to say that you like it. :) enjoy guys. I'll try to update this as much as I can.**_

Kendall's POV

I never usually agreed with mornings, I'd always wake up and try to go back to sleep when my alarm clock went off. But this morning was different. I was going to a new school where no one knew me.

I could be so much more than the dorky gay guy. No one needed to know I was gay, I could reinvent myself and no one would know. But that also frightened me, I wasn't used to meeting new people, much less being who I am not.

I jumped out of my warm bed and threw on my black t-shirt, my light blue jeans and my black ankle boots. I had showered the night before I went to bed. I heard my mum call up to me from downstairs, telling me breakfast was ready.

As I descended my way down, I smelled eggs and bacon and hot tea. I kissed her cheek and fixed my plate before sitting at the table with my mum. She and I lived alone since my dad and her divorced when I was two. We ate breakfast while talking about how the move from Minnesota was to LA, for me it was exciting and scary.

I got everything else ready and slung my backpack over one shoulder. I looked in the mirror in the hallway, my hair was spiked up a little and I noticed that my mum was standing behind me.

"Why did you change your hair, honey?" My mum asked me and I shrugged it off.

"I want to be a different me, I guess." I walked out of the door before I gave my mum time to answer. We didn't say much on the car ride to my new school but she did wish me good luck when I got out of the car.

To say the school was big was an understatement, it was massive. Three big buildings, all near each other and all two stories high with so many classrooms in each story.

I was at the school for the orientation day so at least I knew where I was going. First stop the front office for my schedule. It was easy to find at least, all I had to do was spot where teachers and students were always going in and out.

I grabbed my schedule, thanked the office lady and walked out of the office to see where everyone was moving around. It was the main sitting area for everyone in the school. Tables lined the edges with a few in the centre of the area, while other students sat on the grass.

I put all of my books in my locker and found a spot on the grass where no one was. My backpack was still on my should, now beside me as I sat. I pulled out the first Secret Circle book 'The Initiation' and began to read it as I heard everyone chatting, laughing and yelling at others.

There was a shadow that overcast my book and I looked up to see a tall guy standing over me. I smiled at him and put my book away.

"Hello." Just one word from him and it sounded great coming from his lips. I stood up and saw that the guy held his hand out.

"I'm James Maslow. I'm guessing you're new around here." I nodded and smiled while I tried to find my words.

"Yeah, I'm Kendall Schmidt, it's nice to meet you, James." We shook hands and I saw that his eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown. James looked down and looked back up with his cheeks lightly shaded red. I realised we still had our hands held.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I blushed a little bit and heard James chuckle. It sounded so great and I hadn't even known him for five minutes.

"It's alright, I didn't really realise either." I cleared my throat and slung my backpack on my back.

"I think I'm going to see where my first class is. I'll see you later, James." Just as I was about to walk off, James grabbed my wrist.

"What do you have first up this morning?" Adjusting my bag, I pulled out my schedule to look.

"I have English with Mr Henderson." James looked at my schedule over my shoulder. How did he get there?

"It looks like we have most classes together anyway, except for PE. At least I'll finally have someone to talk with in Maths since people usually just goof off." I was confused.

"Don't you guys learn anything?" James nodded.

"I try to, I get some work done." We both shrugged and James gestured to the stairs.

"Come on, we'll head up to English to get the best seats. Plus you won't be stuck with someone you don't know then."

I had a feeling that this school might not be so bad. I already had one friend. And no one knew about m sexuality either.


	2. The Truth About James

**_Jamesmaslowlover: I'm happy you liked this. I hope this one is long enough but since I'm writing on my iPad, it's a little bit harder to determine how long it will be as opposed to when it is on a computer._**

**_Crazykendalllover71999: I'm glad you already love this story! I hope you will like this one too :)._**

**_A.N. okay, another update and this one should be a little bit longer. I want to get as much of this story going as I an because one I am loving this, and two school starts up again in about a week and being in Year 12 is pretty tough on a schedule. Enjoy, review, favourite and follow. I'm always open t where this story can go if you have any suggestions._**

James and I sat in the front two desks in the corner of the classroom just talking as we waited for everyone else, including Mr Henderson, to come in. James asked me about what my life was like before I moved to LA. I told him almost everything but left out me being gay; he didn't need to know that.

In return, James told me about his life. His parents had also divorced, but he was five. His mum owned her own line of skin care products and made a lot of money from it, his dad still talked with him without James's mum knowing, James also worked out a lot and was the captain of the school's football team. He was an only child, like me since my parents got divorced so early, but he loved to go around to his uncle's house to see his cousin Katie.

I realised then what had been going on, I was talking with one of the most popular, and handsome, guys in school without even knowing it. I didn't even know how I hadn't realised it; how could I have been so blind? I mentally slapped myself while smiling at James on the outside.

We were then interrupted by the teacher and some other students walking through the door and sitting down in their seats. Mr Henderson waited for about five minutes while few more students piled in over that time. Mr Henderson wrote a few things on the board and motioned to me.

"I'd like to introduce our newest student, everyone, this is Kendall Schmidt." I heard a few girls giggle and a few 'Hi's' and murmurs from some guys as well. Okay, a very strange reception but James just elbowed me lightly on the arm and smirked at me.

"I think a few girls have their eyes on you." I rolled my eyes and saw that Mr Henderson was trying to get everyone's attention to get on with the lesson.

English was boring for me, it turns out that the book we were meant to be reading, 'Jane Eyre', was one I had already read. James said that he was struggling to read it because the way the book was written and some of the thing mentioned were difficult to understand due to the fact that the book was written in the 1800. He was right though, it could be a difficult book to read at times.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If you could just make sure I get to all of my classes for the next couple of weeks, I can help you to understand the book." I told James as we walked the hallways to our Maths class. He nodded and we sat at the two desks closest to the door.

I realised that James was right. No one wanted to learn anything in Maths class so we actually tried to do some work. We were commended by our teacher for doing so after class when we were the last two to walk out.

James suggested that he and I start working on the book that day; so we sat in the spot where we met and James and I began to read. Occasionally he would stop me to have me explain to him what some things or words were.

"Hey, James!" James and I both looked up when we heard his name being called out by some guy. James looked at me and told me to stay where I was as he stood up and walked over to a few guys in a group together.

"I see you know James?" I looked up to the right and saw a blond girl standing above me. I nodded and she sat beside me.

"I'm Jo, I've seen you around today and thought I'd say hello." I smiled at her a little and held out my hand. She grabbed it and shook my hand.

"I'm Kendall." We released hands and she looked over to where James was standing.

"I can't believe that such a nice guy would be hanging around those loser jocks." Jo said and I turned my body around so all of me was facing her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"James is a really nice guy, he does a lot for the community, especially when he doesn't need to, all for nothing in return. Plus he isn't like all of them, he treats people like human beings, and helps students and teacher out wherever he can." Jo explained and I found that my hands were shaking for some reason.

"So he's really selfless?" Jo nodded in reply. I looked over at James.

He was an only child like me, he liked kids, he loved his family, he was captain of the football team, he was probably the nicest guy I knew and he was cute. No, cute was an understatement. More like, too hot for his own good and was so perfect in every way he could be some kind of God.

Jo snapped her fingers in front of my face and giggled when I shook my head and blinked a few times at her.

"You like James, don't you?" My jaw dropped. Had my staring at James been that obvious?

"What makes you think that?" I knew what Jo was going to say.

"Because you had that stare that makes it seem like he's the only one with you in all of the world." I swallowed hard. It did feel like that as I looked at him.

"You promise not to tell anyone?!" I asked her and she raised both hands to about shoulder height.

"I promise. But jus so you know, you made a good choice for a guy to like." She winked at me and walked off when James started coming over.

"Sorry about that, Kendall, I had to go deal with some guys." He sat beside me on the grass again and I decided to eat so I pulled out my lunch from my bag.

"It's okay, you have other friends too." James smirked at me.

"You consider me a friend?" I looked down and blushed. James lifted my head back up with his hand holding my chin.

"If I'm lucky enough to have you as a friend, then I know I'm doing something right."

So we sat there, eating lunch and reading for a little bit before we just eventually started talking again. I was a lot more comfortable with James than I was with my friends in Minnesota that I had known for most of my life.

I found how much I liked to see him smile and laugh at whatever bad jokes we made to each other. We had known each other for only a few hours and already I was starting to like him. This did not feel good for me if I wanted to start over.


End file.
